


The Moon's Musings

by aquarterasian



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarterasian/pseuds/aquarterasian
Summary: Mishima's POV as the Leader of the Phantom Thieves is arrested and allegedly commits suicide. A secret Santa gift for my friend Elner, who is very cute!





	The Moon's Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elner).



> Hewwo Elner! I promise I tried to write a Teddie fic but i just couldn't get his voice right hnnggg. I hope you like this anyways!! And if you ever want me to expand on it, I'd be happy to oblige :yalikejazz:
> 
> (I know its bad AAAAA)

When most people think of the Phantom Thieves, they think of the ones behind all the action, the one’s posting the calling cards, the one’s in the middle of the action. When they think of the Phantom Thieves, they think of their victims, the corrupt. Very few would think of the Moderator of the Phansite. The Phansite as a whole? Probably. After all, it was where most people got their Phantom Thieves news, where they posted who they thought should have a change of heart. But hardly anyone considered the work Yuuki Mishima put into running the site. Not that they even knew it was him running it, his identity was a anonymous as the Phantom Thieves themselves. 

There was a time Mishima felt he was the reason the Phantom Thieves had become so popular. Looking back on it now, he realized just how idiotic he had been. Sure, his site helped them find small requests, but their recognition came from large targets they had thoroughly researched and chosen themselves. While he wasn’t as big-headed as he once was, he still liked to think the Phantom Thieves needed him, at least a bit. He continued to run his site, to show his unwavering support for them, and the recent influx of hate mail was staggering. It was too much for him to delete. He did his best to prove the Phantom Thieves were on the good side, but the public had made their decision. The Phantom Thieves deserved to be punished. Mishima could only imagine what must be going through Akira’s head as all this happened. At school, he looked as calm and collected as he always did, butAnn and Ryuji gave their anxieties away.

 When news broke that the leader of the Phantom Thieves had been arrested, Mishima didn’t believe it. The media was known for fabricating stories, and this seemed like exactly what they would come up with, especially now that the public had turned against them. He sent a message to Akira, just to be sure.

>Its a lie, right?

He figured that was enough, Akira would know what he meant. After a few minutes with no response, he began to panic. Akira usually replied pretty quickly.

 

Mishima quickly turned to the screen. It had to be a lie, _it had to be._ He quickly sent another message to Akira.

 

>Please tell me this is all some sick joke. You’re ok, aren’t you?

 

He gripped his phone in his hand, willing a typing bubble to appear. He stood there for what seemed like hours, but Akira never replied. Now he was panicking. He brought up Sakamoto’s number on his phone. 

 

>What they’re saying on the news, about the leader of the Phantom Thieves… is it true?

 

Again, he watched the screen. He let out a small breath when he saw the typing bubble appear, but it quickly disappeared, as if Ryuji had decided against replying to him. Something was going on, and they wouldn’t tell him what. He brought up the last person he knew to be a Phantom Thief and texted her. 

 

>Takamaki, please tell me what’s going on!?

 

He expected no response, but he felt his phone buzz a few minutes later.

 

>… I’m sorry. 

 

It wasn’t what he had wanted to hear, but it was something, at least. She knew something, but she was hiding it from him. Ms. Kawakami told the class that Akira had gone back home to deal with some family business, but considering why Akira had even come to live here in the first place, that sounded like a giant lie. Mishima figured questioning his teacher would get him nowhere, so he decided to head home for the day. 

He knew the odds of receiving a response from him were low, considering he usually answered right away, but he couldn’t help but look at his phone every few minutes. He brought up the news on his television so he could listen, while at the same time try not to think of what they might be doing to his friend. He checked the Phan-site, but all he got were people claiming he deserved to be caught, a feeling he did not share. Mishima didn’t know the full story on what happened with Okumura, but he couldn’t believe that his friends would just kill someone. Especially after they’d changed several hearts, without resorting to murder.

“We’ve received breaking news that the leader of the Phantom Thieves has committed suicide while in custody…” Mishima quickly turned towards the tv, hoping he had heard wrong, but he quickly discovered he hadn’t.

“I repeat, the leader of the Phantom Thieves has committed suicide while in police custody. It is unknown where he got the gun…” The reporter on the tv kept talking, but Mishima wad no longer paying attention. The world was spinning too fast, he couldn’t focus on anything, it was taking so much energy just to keep tears from falling. This couldn’t be happening, it all felt wrong. He had to take a few minuted to steady his breathing, he was still shaking a few moments later, but he was at least able to gather his thoughts. One thing he knew for sure, something fishy was going on. He carefully took his phone out of his pocket and messaged both Sakamoto and Takamaki, although he didn’t really expect a response from either. No matter how he tried to rationalize what he had heard, he couldn’t imagine Akira committing suicide. He didn’t really have much evidence to back that thought up, but its what he believed. 

He searched for as much information as he could about what really happened, but he just got the same results over and over again. The majority of people were so consumed with hatred towards the Phantom Thieves, they didn’t see any need to look further into the matter. No matter where he looked, people were cheering. Even if he wanted to dig deeper, he lacked the skills to. It was so frustrating. Mishima reluctantly closed his computer and decided to head to bed for the night. If it came down to it, he could track down Sakamoto and Takamaki and question them.

When he woke up in the morning, he dragged himself out of bed. Part of him hoped what he heard last night had been a bad nightmare, but when he checked the news, he realized it was real. He knew it was probably pointless, but he decided to send Akira a text, even if he knew he wouldn’t get a response, the action comforted him somehow.

>It can’t be true can it!? Please tell me your OK!?

As he hit send, Mishima realized how panicked he sounded, and of course he was. His best friend might be dead! Who wouldn’t be panicking. He didn’t even notice Akira was typing until he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down cautiously, almost too scared to hope. But, sure enough, Akira had responded. It was short, like most of the messages he sent, but it was enough to give Mishima some relief.

>I’m all good.

Mishima let out a loud sigh. Of course he was ok. He had to laugh at Akira’s response, he sounded so calm about everything. He was relieved to now Akira was alive, regardless. While he didn’t think Akira had killed himself, the possibility of murder had crossed his mind. He quickly typed a response.

>Ooooh! Thank god you’re safe!

>That suicide report was all over the place, and Ms. Kawakami said you went back to your hometown…

 

He was sending these messages faster than he could think, but the excitement of finding out Akira was alive overtook him.

 

> I was honestly worried about contacting you…

 

This was a slight lie, but he didn’t want Akira to know how worried he was about him. 

 

>Even Sakamoto was dodging the question when I tried to ask him. 

 

After thinking for a brief moment, he figured that he had a plan, so maybe the fact that he was alive was supposed to be a secret. 

 

>But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone!

>By the way, the Phan-site is a real mess right now…

>But I’ll keep reporting you from the shadows! Good luck!

 

He figured he said enough, so he set his phone down. Akira didn’t respond after that, but it didn’t bother Mishima. That was just the way he was. Right now, he was just glad to know he was safe. He figured if he wanted to tell him what he had planned, he would. But this was something the Phantom Thieves were dealing with, so he would support them as much as he could from behind the scenes.


End file.
